


instead of twisting up words, you just sat there in silence.

by fishnett



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Other, also!! the killjoys arent mcr!!!!, changing it rn w my found family and shit, hiiiiii this is so sappy and embarrassing <33, hits rikey shippers with a broom not for you!!!!!, jet is nb btw i can do whatever i want, just wanted 2 write some jetkobra shit. so much of tht damn tag is porn, kobra is trans too its just not mentioned here lol, like they r head over fucking heels oh my god, they r all trans hehe, this is basically just hurt/comfort and jet being Whipped for kobra, um yeah, um. sorry for the cheesy ass title anyway....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishnett/pseuds/fishnett
Summary: jet loves kobra so much.
Relationships: Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	instead of twisting up words, you just sat there in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> the jetkobra tag sucks fucking ass but they own me so guess who's gotta make up for it. me bitch let's fucking go.
> 
> title is from rory by foxing btw

Jet had known the Kobra Kid for years now. Ever since they had found the two siblings in the middle of the desert with Dr. Death that one day. 

Just two ragged kids in the middle of the desert, chests heaving and eyes wary, sunburned to high hell and looks mean enough to kill. 

And Jet remembers it all so clearly. How small and thin Kobra had been, how he didn't make eye contact as Jet gently rubbed the wet washcloth over his face, carefully wiping all the dirt and grime and blood off, and how he had only seemed to relax once his sibling was near him.It had taken a while for Kobra to finally let his guard down around people other than Party, but when the day had come where Party had asked Kobra to go on a quick supply run with Jet, alone, and Kobra didn’t hesitate or warily look at Jet, why it had been an extra day of Hannakuah for them. 

Loving the Kobra Kid however, was so much different from it all. 

Kobra let his guard down fully around Jet. His stiff and tense nature slowly seeping out when he was close enough to touch Jet. Jet never would have expected the Kobra Kid to be so….loving. And gentle. 

There was so much more to Kobra and his blank slate state. And Jet had known this, but being able to see it was so much more. 

The way he covered his mouth when he laughed, or how if you asked him anything about the tracks or his motorbike he’d light up ever so slightly, or if you went to the tracks to watch him race, he’d have the smallest smile on his face. And how he giggled, yes giggled, when Jet kissed all his freckles, and how his breath hitched when Jet kissed his bare shoulder. 

Kobra was so beautiful, Jet had to remind him every chance they got. 

“So pretty,” Jet would whisper as they lay in bed together, Kobra’s face pressed into the pillow with a small grin, his cheeks flushed with the flattering. 

“So so handsome and wonderful and lovely,” Jet rambled on, pulling Kobra closer to gently pepper his face with kisses as he giggled again. His laughs were short and hoarse, but Jet adored them. It was so cute. So Kobra. 

"I love you," Jet would whisper as they pulled him closer, running their hands up and down his bony spine as Kobra burrowed in closer, Jet feeling his smile pressed into his shoulder.

"So much Kobra. The things I would do for you,," Jet sighed. Kobra just pressed his face in more, and Jet kissed the top of his head. Moments like this were their favorite. The delicate, quiet intimacy of being so close and the only sounds being their hushed voices. Usually the diner was never quiet, always bustling with something happening, even if it was just The Girl and/or Ghoul causing a ruckus, or Party being annoying, there was always some background noise.

But not now. It was just them, and Jet wouldn't have it any other way. They loved it all. How the few sun beams that fell in painted Kobra's face, and how he took off his glasses for once so Jet could see his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful. They were wide, the right one brown and the left one a slight greenish tint. He also had freckles everywhere. Running up his arms and legs and shoulders and neck and splattered all across his face. He was so gorgeous, how he never saw it was beyond Jet, who took it upon themself to remind him every chance they got, which was very often.

Jet loved leaning over and whispering, "So handsome today", or "You're such a pretty boy. Do you know that?", always making Kobra smile every so carefully, with a blush creeping in. Sometimes he'd push his face into Jet's shoulder, who would chuckle and pull him in, kissing his hair.

But yes, so much more to the Kobra Kid than what it all seemed. With how sometimes he couldn't sleep, and Jet would find him atop the diner or sitting on the hood of the trans am, a cigarette in hand sometimes, as he stared up at the sky.

"Doesn't your neck hurt from all that?" Jet asked him once. Kobra jumped, clearly not used to people talking to I'm when he was up here. He softened seeing Jet, and one of his signature small smiles came back.

"Sometimes," he'd responded, so softly. He always spoke so quietly, like he had to be careful that someone wasn't overhearing. Jet didn't mind, they weren't loud, and they had time to listen to Kobra's slow wording pace.

Jet sat down next to Kobra, unsure if he wanted to be comforted or not. Sometimes, he hated being touched, and just needed to be completely alone. Kobra would give them a sign, and Jet would let them be, and wait for when the sun started rising, and Kobra would finally shakily climb down, and wander over to bury his face into Jet’s chest, who would lead him over to the bed and lay with him till sleep finally overtook him.  
But that night, Kobra had been in a decent mood, and he’d shuffled over and rested his head on Jet’s shoulder, handing them the other side of the blanket wrapped around him. 

Jet curled their hand around Kobra, sighing contentedly. As much as they adored the quiet mornings with Kobra, any quiet moment with Kobra was good. Hell, any moment in general with Kobra was good. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Jet murmured. Kobra sighed, leaning heavier into Jet’s side. 

“A lot.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“Not much to talk about.”

Jet frowned at that. Kobra could talk about anything and everything if you gave him the chance, but knew he was most likely avoiding the topic, because he didn’t want to talk about it. Jet wished they had therapy or something out here. Their parents had told them about it, after a curious eight year old Jet had asked about their half-hearted jokes. 

“I’m just….thinking about my parents.” Kobra said softly, his voice dropping back down to that low whisper that was almost inaudible. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kobra went silent for a minute. “I wonder if they loved us.” 

“I’m sure they did,” Jet murmured.

Kobra snorted. “They sure were bad at showing it.”

“Do you love them?”

Another beat of silence.

“I don’t know. Is that bad?” 

“No.”

“Okay.”

And then Kobra has sighed again, turning to be held by Jet and slowly climbing into their lap as Jet wrapped their arms around him, pulling him in close and resting their chin on his head. They wished they knew how to help Kobra, to make him truly happy, and help him really be okay. It hurt to see him so torn up over some things, and how sometimes he just completely shut down, where the most he could do was wordlessly sit there, thumbing the sleeves of his jacket, and Jet would stand in the doorway, nervously watching, and sometimes Party would gently walk in, and try to talk to their brother, but sometimes not even Party’s soft words could help. And so they’d all sit out in the main area of the diner, Party pressed to Ghoul’s side, nervously chewing on their nails, as Ghoul stared at Jet, helpless, while rubbing their back, and Jet could only look back just as lost.  
And eventually, Ghoul and Party would drift off to sleep, leaving Jet alone to mindlessly do some task, like washing the dishes or putting The Girl to bed. 

“Is he okay?” She’d ask, her eyes wide. 

“Of course he is,” Jet would softly assure her, helping her into the makeshift bed of whichever room she chose to sleep in. Sometimes, she was okay with sleeping in her own little room [which had been a large closet, but there were more important things than an extra room to store all their shit in. They had that outside garage for a reason], and sometimes she’d want to be close to them, so she’d sneak in when they were all asleep in nestle in between though. None of them minded it of course, but sometimes they’d have to gently remind her everyone needed space, and that they were no exception to that.

“Kobra’s strong,” The Girl announced, to no one really, nodding her head. Jet smiled.

“He is, isn’t he?”

“Mhm,” The Girl’s smile returned, her toothy smile coming into view. “He can hold me all day at the tracks. His arms never get tired like Party’s or Ghoul’s.”

Jet chuckled. “Oh really?”

“Really,” She beamed back. 

“I’m glad you think so,” They pulled her covers up onto her, and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight Motorbaby, sleep well. I love you.”

“I love you too,” She nearly shouted back, grabbing a few stuffed animals from the foot of her bed.

“Oh! Jet!”

“Still here,”

“Tell Kobra that I think he’s strong, okay?”

“Okay, I will.”

“You promise?”

“I promise, I’m sure he’d be very glad to hear it.”

“Good,” The Girl, seemingly satisfied now, snuggled down into her bed more, her arms wrapped around at least three of her stuffed animals [she could never choose just one].

“Okay, goodnight for real now,” Jet softly laughed, closing the door as she yelled out one final goodnight.

Jet could usually never sleep when Kobra was in one of his states, so they’d mindlessly wander around, looking for small tasks to do throughout the diner. Putting all of Party’s  
spraypaint back into its box, moving all of Ghoul’s small motor parts and weird junk to one section of the table, organizing the few things in the cabinets, just small tasks to keep them occupied. Some nights, they’d eventually fall asleep on the couch in the early mornings, and others, Kobra would gently slide out of their room, treading softly into the kitchen to grab some water. Jet would always ask him, “You okay?” And Kobra would either shrug without meeting their gaze, or slowly nod. Sometimes he wanted to be held, and other times he’d just pad softly back to their room. 

These nights weren’t often, but they were far and few enough that it still made Jet worry. They worried so much about their crew. They loved them so much, even if they weren’t the brightest or the best, they were theirs, and they wouldn’t change any of them for the world.

But recently, Jet had been noticing Kobra was happy. He wasn’t perfect, he still had his nights or days, but none of them were. Kobra wasn’t miserable. Jet could see it in the way he let The Girl playfully grab his glasses and call him silly names, and how he’d hold her and take her out to the track, or the small inside jokes he had with Party, where they’d whisper and giggle like the little kids they never got to be, and how even if Party was a pretentious bastard sometimes, Kobra did enjoy their antics, a small smile always on his face as Party complained and griped about things. And Jet could see it when he teased Ghoul, and sure, they made fun of each other relentlessly, but sometimes Kobra would listen to Ghoul ramble about spare parts with a soft look, or help Ghoul with their projects, his thin, steady fingers being able to do certain things Ghoul’s couldn’t, and vise versa. 

And hell, when Kobra offered a motorcycle ride out to their favorite spot to stargaze, how could Jet say no? The smile on his face was worth more than anything they could ever think of.


End file.
